In So Many Words
by Zydrate Zombie
Summary: A collection of Taylee drabbles. Fluffy and funny!
1. Movie

**A/N: Hey, everyone! This is going to be an updated-hopefully-daily drabble fic. Which means that each chapter/drabble will have a different prompt (Word that triggers the story, which I get from an online word generator) and be anywhere from 100-200 words long. Some will be funny, some will be sad, most will be fluffy. All will be Taylee. If you haven't read If I Die yet, I'll try not to spoil it... Unless you want me to! But just assume, if you haven't read it, that Tod and Kaylee are together. :) Enjoy! I'll be posting more than one tonight. (I've got a 10 drabble buffer!) I promise that my ANs won't always be this long! I'm just trying to introduce it all, and I'm hyper, so I'm rambling.**

* * *

><p><strong>1) Movie.<strong>

**POV: Tod Hudson.**  
><strong>WORDS: 122. <strong>

Choosing the right movie to watch is an art; one that I've perfected with time and practice.

Some people don't understand. They simply pick a movie they think will keep them occupied and stare at the screen mindlessly for hours. This is not the way to pick a movie.

You see, there's a formula.

Find something that you and your girl will both moderately enjoy. If she doesn't like blood, no horror flicks. If she hates gushy movies, no Rom-Com. But the trick is to get a movie that's predictable - you can guess what the ending will be within the first ten minutes, so that the rest of the movie is relatively boring.

Then, proceed to divert your date's attention... accordingly.

* * *

><p><em>Not to happy about this first one... But tell me if you enjoyed it! Got the idea from Tod's latest Q&amp;A From Rachel Vincent.<em>


	2. Poke

**A/N: Heeeere's my second one! DEDICATED to my little sister, who is reading this and the reason there will be no sexytime drabbles in this collection. LOVE YA CHILD. GO WATCH REPO! ALREADY AND GET ADDICTED TO ZYDRATE AND GRAVEROBBER AND SHIT. Good girl. Have a cookie. She writes Soul Screamers fic too, so CHECK IT OUT. Her penname's... something Eternity with lots of X's. DX VALERIE STOP FUCKING LAUGHING AT MY STORY POKING IS NOT AS DIRTY AS YOU THINK IT IS. **

**Forgot a disclaimer last time... But I don't own Soul Screamers (Though I wouldn't mind owning Tod! Yum.) And I am NOT Rachel Vincent. Really. I'm epic, but I'm not THAT epic.**

* * *

><p><strong>2) Poke. <strong>

** POV: Kaylee Cavanaugh.**  
><strong> WORDS: 166.<strong>

When you're as close to someone as I am to Tod, there are things you know about them that nobody else knows. For example, I'm the only person – according to Tod – who knows that he is extremely ticklish.

It was a coincidence, really. We were making sandwiches for lunch, hanging out at my house, and he was standing next to me, in the way of the cold cuts. Trying to get him to move over, I poked him in the side with one finger.

He flinched, making a very un-Tod-like yelp. He stared at me in dread for a moment as a grin crept on to my face. It took a while of wrestling past his warding arms, but I found the spot and memorized it, pinning him to the counter as I tickled relentlessly.

I continued, laughing almost as hard as he was, until he was begging me to stop.

When I did, he kissed me. I grinned under his lips...

And poked him again.

* * *

><p><em>TROLLOLOLOL. Tod, ticklish. XD Who here wants to experiment and find out where Tod's ticklish? *Raises hand* WAIT SHIT MY SISTER CAN READ THIS. <em>


	3. Uniform

**A/N: And there is the tird one, ladies and gents. I'm really only posting so fast because my sister is sitting here with me and is going through a fucking gigglefit. I MEAN HONESTLY CHILD, WHAT ARE YOU SMOKING AND WHERE CAN I GET SOME? Is it Z? DID YOU STEAL MY ZYDRATE AGAIN?**

**Grr. **

**Anyways, here's more! [Insert funny disclaimer here.] **

* * *

><p><strong>3) Uniform. <strong>

** POV: Kaylee Cavanaugh. **  
><strong> WORDS: 129.<strong>

Am I the only one who finds the idea of an undead pizza man hilarious?

Okay, maybe not. I'm pretty sure the main reason Tod got the job was for the joking edge to it. But I still laugh at him when he shows up at my house to hang out smelling like warm pizza and wearing his uniform.

One day, when he noticed me giggling at the baseball cap he had to wear and the way it forced his curls into his face, he pressed me up against the counter and grinned.

"Problem?" He asked, leaning closer.

"No," I reached up and tugged the cap off his head, placing it on my own as I ran my fingers through his hair. "I just love a man in uniform."

* * *

><p><em>Ohh, yeah. ;D ESPECIALLY TOD IN A UNIFORM, WHO AGREES? (btw. I really like this drabble for some reason!)<em>


	4. Servant

**A/N: I have a feeling you're going to like this one. A lot. Especially you, Val. SO STOP SENDING ME YOUR DIRTY TOD FANTASIES OVER REVIEWS. I'm your sister, keep it to yourself, or I'm putting you in a convent. (Read: Nunnery.) Get it? Got it? Good. **

**I do not own. But Kaylee does! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>4) Servant. <strong>

** POV: Kaylee Cavanaugh. **  
><strong> WORDS: 132.<strong>

"I'm telling you, I'm pro at this." I insisted to Tod as he set a large blue slushie in front of me, stirring his own with his straw. His eyebrows were raised in challenge.

"Prove it." He demanded. Before either of us knew it, were competing to see who could drink their huge slushie faster without getting brain freeze. Much to Tod's surprise, I won.

"I told you!" I bragged, shivering slightly.

"Okay, I admit defeat. What's your prize?" His voice dropped as he leaned closer. I bit back a smile. His lips were stained blue.

"Eternal servitude."

"I think I could live with that." He considered with a grin. "What is your first demand, master?"

I pretended to think hard about my first request.

"Kiss me."

He obeyed, with slushie-frozen lips.

* * *

><p><em>Who wouldn't want Tod as their Eternal Slave? I WOULD!<em>


	5. Hands

**A/N: Honey, I'm home! Or, back on fanfiction with another way-too-sappy-for-my-own-good drabble. Honestly. I'm NOT a sappy person. I have no clue where this is coming from. Maybe it's my inner, deeply buried feminine side. You know, the one I don't have? That one. **

**Hey, Val. I know you're reading this :P Thanks for the reviews - you and lovelybritishlies. YOU ROCK, CHILDREN. **

**DISCLAIMER: Honestly, if I was writing Soul Screamers, Kaylee and Tod would have been making out from the first book!**

* * *

><p><strong>5) Hands.<strong>

** POV: Tod Hudson.**  
><strong> WORDS: 142.<strong>

When I was seven, I went to my mom with a seemingly ground-breaking problem. When I spread my fingers out, the space between them was minimal, compared to the other kids in my class.

I was upset by this, but mom just pulled me onto her lap and told me a story.

She said that, when we're born, our hands are made extra specially, so that they fit perfectly with the fingers of the person we're meant to be with. Obviously, the person I was meant for just had really small hands. I had laughed and pretended to call her out on cooties. I didn't think about it again.

Until I met Kaylee. When I take her hand and watch her fingers loop around mine, I have to fight back a smile. Her small hand fits inside mine perfectly.

I knew it.

* * *

><p><em>D'aww. So cute! Tell me what you think, and if you have a prompt you want to to take a stab at, just say so! I'll try my best not to fail!<em>


	6. Whirlpool

**A/N: Here I am, and DAMN am I pissed. I had a fifteen-drabble buffer of chapters written, and open the document to add a new one when POOF! I only have ten. Four of which I've already posted. FML. WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN?**

* * *

><p><strong>6) Whirlpool.<strong>

** POV: Tod Hudson.**  
><strong> WORDS: 142.<strong>

I could look into her eyes forever.

It sounds corny. It sounds cheesy. I get it. Like something out of one of those really sappy movies where the guy wears too much hair gel and the plastic-looking girl is totally obsessed with him. It makes you think, _Oh, they're just saying that to sound romantic. They don't actually mean it. It would be kind of creepy if they did._

But it's the truth. I think Kaylee's eyes are gorgeous. I love the way they pulse openly with passion when she's angry or determined. How they still hold that passion, even when she's beyond terrified. When they pause before flipping in surprise. The way they spin languidly when she's totally content and relaxed.

I especially love the way they look when she's with me. Like perfect, passionate whirlpools.

They suck me in.

* * *

><p><em>Going to go attempt to re-write the lost drabbles... of course, I only lost the ones I REALLY liked! FFFUUUUUUUU- *Rageface . jpg*<em>


	7. Eternity

**A/N: Hola party people. Here's another one! You know, I'm really starting to churn these out, so watch for multiple updates a day. I'm also considering a full-length Soul Screamers / Vampire Academy / or Darkest Powers fanfiction soon... But I don't want my sister reading them. . **

**Anywhoodles, I have 2 reviewers for this story: My sister, BeautyOfEternity, and someone called LovelyBritishLies... and I can't send replies, because you're both anonymous! GRR! Anyways, thank you both. **

**Don't be shy reviewing this, if you're reading. I'd like some con-crit, too. Like, I want to know if any of these come across as scatter-brained, or just plain dumb. Tell me how to be awesome! And give me prompts!**

**DISCLAIMER: HAHAAHAHAHA. No. I don't own.**

* * *

><p><strong>7) Eternity.<strong>

** POV: Kaylee Cavanaugh.**  
><strong> WORDS: 151.<strong>

I am a very selfish person when it comes to time. Or, specifically, I'm a very selfish person when it comes to time with Tod.

When we started out, I only had two days. Two days to make a lifetime of memories. Two days to say everything that needed to be said, to do what needed to be done. Two short days in which we were constantly interrupted by other pressing matters at hand.

There wasn't enough time. I didn't even want the time for the sake of living longer. I wanted the time so that I could have the opportunity to make those memories – the ones that I would cherish until long after my dying breath.

And now that my miracle had been granted, we have eternity. An endless measure of days, months, years, stretching into oblivion. All that time, all for us.

And it will still never be enough.

* * *

><p><em>D'awww. I STILL DO NOT KNOW WHERE ALL THIS CUTE IS COMING FROM! WHERE IS ALL THE GORE AND SWEARING AND STABBING THAT I USUALLY WRITE?<em>


	8. Diet

**A/N: Not totally happy with this one, but it's okay. :) **

**Thanks for the reviews, sis and LovelyBritishLies (You should make an account, if you don't already have one, so that I can reply!) Don't worry, I AM working on the Name prompt you gave me. It's actually really interesting, and I love that I have to think about it. I have the general 'what' for that one, but the how to get it into words is kind of stumping me (Which entertains me to no end!) And, while a majority of these ARE post-If I die, it's not intended to be all of them. They could happen any time, depending on where the prompt fits. **

**Alright, enough of my senseless rambling!  
>I DON'T OWN!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>14) Diet.<strong>

** POV: Tod Hudson.**  
><strong> WORDS: 132.<strong>

"Wait, are you serious?" I demanded incredulously. Kaylee had just turned down an offer to share a pint of ice cream to me, on the grounds that she was _on a diet._

"Yes, I'm serious. I gained weight on my junk binge." Her cheeks were flushed in embarrassment to admitting she was trying to lose weight. I stared at her, and the confusion on my face had to be sight.

I had never understood the female population's strange need to weigh in at the double digits. Especially Kaylee, of all people. She was already skinny, and besides… She was beautiful - no matter how much she weighed.

"You don't need to diet." I said firmly, pressing a spoon in her hands as I looked her over slowly, taking her in. "You're perfect."

* * *

><p><em>D'awww. Again. <em>


	9. Blanket

**A/N: I'm only posting this because Val asked me to. .  
><strong>

**Hey, LovelyBritishLiars! :) Of COURSE I'd use your prompt! For one, it's an awesome prompt that I never would have thought of. For another, I never deny my most awesome reviewer!**

**Enjoy! (Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN.)**

* * *

><p><strong>9) Blanket.<strong>

** POV: Kaylee Cavanaugh. **  
><strong> WORDS: 144.<strong>

Everyone has quirks – those little things that would usually annoy you, but under the circumstances, you can't help but find them sort of cute.

Tod has many of these quirks. The most recent one I discovered was the first day we had slept in the same bed (Fully clothed, so get your mind out of the gutter.) I'm the kind of person that loves her covers and needs to be warm at night – I even wear socks to bed.

So, you would think I'd be annoyed when I realized that Tod is a cover hog. He wraps the entire blanket around him, piling them up on his side, leaving me freezing.

I was annoyed, in fact – until I learned, not five minutes later, that Tod was also the type who liked to cuddle in his sleep.

Blanket or not, I'm always warm at night.

* * *

><p><em>Hahahaha. Just to let you know: If my little sister wasn't reading this, all of these drabbles would be a lot more dirty! ;D<em>


	10. Distance

**A/N: Allow me to apologize: I know I said this would be daily, and I disappeared for a while. I horrible: I just do that sometimes. I wasn't feeling too great and my weekend was kind of nuts. (Turkey Day just passed down here in Canada!) I rpomised my sister that once I finished studying for my Ecology final test, I would post 5 new chapters to make up for it, so here I am :P EXPECT SPAM! When I'm done, I'll go through my Email and find the reviews I haven't replied to yet (If my internet holds out for another half an hour... It really hates me.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own! I would never make the kind of deadlines that Rachel Vincent puts up with!**

**WAAAARRNING: This one is SORT OF SPOILERISH. If you really, really hate any hints about books before you read them, just skip to the next one, but it's not that bad. **

* * *

><p><strong>10) Distance.<br>**  
><strong> POV: Kaylee Cavanaugh.<strong>  
><strong> WORDS: 130.<strong>

Distance is sort of a complicated word. At least between Tod and I.

For months, he'd hung around me, gotten close to me. Close, but still so distant. He gave me my space. He didn't push. He kept distance between us while I was with Nash.

When I died, not seconds after he did, that distance travelled further than time and space. He couldn't pop in and hold my hand. He couldn't walk up with a large pizza to whisper comforting words in my ear. He was gone, and so was I. Nothing could fix the distance between us.

And then, we were granted miracles. We might not be one hundred percent living, but we were there. Alive (More or less). Together. No distance.

Now, nothing will keep us apart.

* * *

><p><em>Not happy with this one at all; I'm trying to get the mediocre ones out of the way so I can give you the really good ones when I'm not posting a shitload of chapters at once :P<em>


	11. Warm

**A/N: GAHH. MY FREAKING INTERNET KEEPS GOING DOWN. FMLFMLFML. Well, I guess that's to be expected when you're stealing a free Linksys wi-fi from the people a floor under you...**

**Anyways, here's another of the 5 promised drabbles!**

**DISCLAIMERS: I don't own the series. **

* * *

><p>8) Warm.<br>POV: Tod Hudson.  
>WORDS: 121.<p>

Being dead and all, I don't usually feel all warm and fuzzy.

Being as close to alone as anyone can be in a world full of people is a cold feeling. Eventually, even if your blood still flows and your brain still works, that frost born deep in the pit of your stomach spreads. You start to feel cold – like the corpse you truly are.

So when Kaylee murmurs, "You're so warm," Into the skin of my neck, half asleep, my stomach flips. We're sitting on the sofa, her nestled into my lap.

And she's not lying. Because when I'm with her, the ice melts away. I feel almost flushed, anxious, out of breath. _Human._

Around Kaylee, I feel warm again.

* * *

><p><em>Cute. -.- Heh. This one isn't <em>that_ bad..._


	12. Room

**A/N: And here is the third of five! **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Tod, I wouldn't be updating right now. I'd be... otherwise occupied. ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>11) Room<strong>

** POV: Kaylee Cavanaugh.**  
><strong> WORDS: 120.<strong>

Even after so much had happened, Tod and I were – amazingly – together. My dad held to his word that Tod was welcome in the house, though not my bedroom, unless under strict circumstances.

1) The door stays open, at all times.

2) Only one person on the bed at a time.

3) There must be at least one other person in the house.

4) Stay corporal. No exceptions.

5) Out by eleven.

Tod and I understand dad's rules. We're lucky enough that dad managed to warm up enough to even let Tod think about entering the house. Tod even attempts to be civil around him; get into his good books. We respect these rules…

At least, most of the time.

* * *

><p><em>I'm going to pretend that I didn't come up with a dirty mindset for this one, because I know you did, too, little sister. :3<em>


	13. High

**A/N: Oh God. Me and my sister are totally white, European background girls, but my sister looks 90 Asian. Something isn't right here... O.o**

**Heeeere is number four of five!**

* * *

><p><strong>13) High.<br>**  
><strong> POV: Tod Hudon.<strong>  
><strong> WORDS: 137.<strong>

I've said it once, I'll say it a hundred times: My brother is an idiot.

He spent all that time and effort, all of those precious, treasured memories, for a high. He lied. He snuck around. All of that, he did just for a hit. All of that, just to feel like he was somewhere above the clouds, where no problem could ever possibly touch him.

I honestly don't understand. Why would he need the Frost in the first place? He had mom. He had me.

He had Kaylee. And honestly, if he had her and still needed drugs to be happy, there's something legitimately wrong with him. Why he would still seek the Frost out is incomprehensible to me.

Who needs drugs when you have Kaylee to make you feel like you're walking on thin air?

* * *

><p><em>D'aww. Okay, this one, I like.<em>


	14. Picture

**A/N: I just realized that Fanfiction doesn't let me postthe percent sign. Probably not the number sign or money sign either. WHY? I FIND THIS MEAN. Why do I find this mean...? I honestly don't know. I'M FUCKING HYPER, OKAY?**

**And yes, Valerie. You DO look Asian. Get over it: You're adopted. From Asian people. (Not that I have anything against Asian people. I LOVE ASIAN PEOPLE.)**

**Yes. I am HYPER. Did I already say that? Too bad. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own. HAHAHAHA LOLWTFOMGQWERTY NOT!**

* * *

><p><strong>14) Picture.<strong>

** POV: Kaylee Cavanaugh.**  
><strong> WORDS: 141.<strong>

One day, when I was hanging out at Harmony's house with Tod, we had fallen asleep on the sofa together.

He was spread out on his back, half-sitting with his back to the corner between one armrest and the head of the couch. I was lying between his legs, back against his chest, head resting in the crook between his neck and shoulder. His arms were wrapped firmly around me.

You can understand my delight and surprise when I picked up Tod's wallet one night to hand it to him, and a worn, creased print of a picture fell out. It was of us that day, taken by Harmony. The date it was taken was scrawled in Tod's handwriting on the back in black sharpie, accompanied by a small heart. It was unbearably cute.

Needless to say, I demanded a copy.

* * *

><p><em>D'aww. Again. Where is this cute coming from? I AM NOT A CUTE PERSON.<em>


	15. Best

**A/N: This is LAAAAATE. **

**LOLOLOL. My sister just finished If I Die... and she just confessed to me that, when she finishes a Soul Screamers book, she snuggles with a big pillow and pretends that it's Tod. She then encouraged me to try it, because it helps her sleep. O.o lolwut?**

* * *

><p><strong>15) Best<strong>

** POV: Tod Hudson**  
><strong> WORDS: 147.<strong>

I won't deny the fact that I've had many girlfriends in my lifetime.

Okay, I'm not as much of a player as my brother is, but I got around. I was athletic, good looking, and had a smart mouth. What isn't there to love? I had my first girlfriend – Laurie, I think - when I was thirteen, moving up to my most recent, Genna, who I was seeing the day I died.

Yeah, I've had a lot of girlfriends. I've kissed a lot of girls. More than kissed, with a bunch of them. Pretty girls. Hot girls. Just plain sexy girls.

But when I'm with Kaylee any thought of other girls are gone. She's all I can see, feel, think about. No woman could hold a candle to her.

She is, without a doubt, the best girlfriend I will ever have.

And definitely the last one.

* * *

><p><em>Once again, I announce reluctantly, D'aww. <em>


	16. Normal

**A/N: Hola. Not much to say today, surprisingly... Other than the fact that I have decided that my goal for this drabble collection will be 100. Never fear, if and when I pass this goal, I'll write more :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Screamers. **

_**- WARNING. WARNING. SPOILERS FOR KAYLEE'S FATE AND THE ENDING OF IF I DIE. SPOILER WARNING. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. CAUTION.**_

_**EDIT: **_I meant to post this yesterday, but didn't realize until right now that my internet crashed during the upload, and it didn't go. GRR. So, I'll be posting this and today's soon.

* * *

><p><strong>16) Normal<strong>

** POV: Kaylee Cavanaugh**  
><strong> WORDS: 112. <strong>

There is nothing normal about me.

Look at it this way: Essentially, I'm an undead Bean Sidhe teenage girl stuck forever at sixteen, whose job is to reclaim souls taken illegally by reapers from innocent people. I'm dating a reaper, someone who claims souls from dying hosts.

Not one word of those two sentences are normal.

And then, the strangest thing happens.

Tod will sit next to me, and take my hand in his. We'll talk, and talk, and talk, until we end up kissing. (Don't judge - if there's one normal thing about us, it's raging teenage hormones.)

When this happens, I can't help but think, _Screw normalcy._ Who needs it, anyways?

* * *

><p><em>You like? I do not. -.-<em>


	17. A is for Aftermath

**A/N: Hey there! I've decided to start a 26-Drabble Arc to the story: An Alphabet arc! It will work the same way as it usually does, but the next 26 drabbles will be "A is for Aftermath," "B is for..." and so on, and so forth. If you have a good idea for one of the letters, send it in! LovelyBritishLies, your amazing prompts "Name" and The one you just sent me, which I have named "Love" will show up in their respective places as numbers 12 and 14. **

**Sorry for another spoilerish one, but this one's not as bad. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own!**

* * *

><p><strong>17) A is for Aftermath<strong>

** POV: Tod Hudon**  
><strong> WORDS: 112.<strong>

There's always that one second after the drop, the climax, the final battle, where the dust clears and everything looks like it's going to be perfectly fine.

This moment is a lie.

That moment of relief and victory can only last so long before you notice the collateral damage. Fallen soldiers. Burning buildings. Broken hearts.

Once the tide settled in and the bridges burnt to ash, Kaylee and I had a lot to deal with. Nash. Our new lives. Nash. Our new lives together. Oh, and Nash. We have a lot to deal with in the aftermath of this crazy week.

But we'll get past it all, and we'll do it together.

* * *

><p><em>Does anybody like the ABC idea? I've seen it in a few other DrabbleFics, and I thought it was cool. <em>


	18. B is for Bored

**A/N: Here's part 2 of the ABC arc. I sort of classify this as a CrackFic, because all I wanted for this drabble was Tod's last quote. The rest of it is to fill the space. This is the shortest one yet!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own!**

* * *

><p><strong>18) B is for Bored. <strong>

** POV: Kaylee Cavanaugh.**  
><strong> WORDS: 100.<strong>

"I'm bored." Tod announced. We were sitting on the sofa together, staring at the TV, watching the news be repeated for the fifth time. He tossed rubber ball he had found in my room from one of those gumball machines at me.

"Me, too." I caught the ball and tossed it back. He threw it back, and I returned, continuing until I fumbled and it bounced away. Neither one of us felt like getting up to retrieve it, so our source of amusement had, once again, failed.

Then, Tod grinned.

"Wanna make out?"

Needless to say, the boredom was gone.

* * *

><p><em>LOLOLOL. Nobody is bored with Tod around. ;D<em>


	19. C is for Carnival

**A/N: Here's part 3 of the ABC arc. I just have one question: WHY IS MY MIND SO DIRTY? Honestly, I'm not using a random word generator for the alphabet arc - I'm just thinking up the prompts, asking my sister, or googling: Words that start with (***). And, I swear, the first things I come up with are insanely filthy. B? Val and I think of Blow. C? C**k, C*m, C**t. WHY? **

**Anyways. I'm bored. So I'll be posting a bunch tonight. (I'm on a roll! Just wrote all the alphabet ones up to O! AND I'M STILL GOING!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

* * *

><p><strong>19) C is for Carnival.<strong>

** POV: Tod Hudson.**  
><strong> WORDS: 125.<strong>

In my eyes, there are three stereotypical dates for any teenage couple: Seeing a movie, going for dinner, and, of course, going to a carnival.

It's cliché, sure. But there's a reason it became such a default for dates: It's freaking awesome.

So, when one of those crappy, overprices carnivals rolled into town for a weekend, Kaylee and I jumped at the chance, running around like two little kids on a sugar rush, blowing money on the rigged games, (I won her a stuffed platypus) rode the cheaply built rides, and stuffed ourselves with hot dogs and cotton candy. I kissed her on top of the Ferris wheel, just like all those corny movies.

It was one of the best dates we ever went on.

* * *

><p><em>D'aww. If you don't like it, AT LEAST THE PROMPT WASN'T A MALE GENITALIA. <em>


	20. D is for Dance

**A/N: WE'RE AT 20! THAT'S A MILESTONE! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>20)<strong> **D is for Dance.**

** POV: Kaylee Cavanaugh.**  
><strong> WORDS: 156.<strong>

I never took Tod as someone who would be willing to dance at a party. Maybe if it was just me, him, and our friends, but definitely not in a group of people. He was too used to being off to the side, invisible, to let loose on the dance floor.

So, when I invited him to my prom, I expected to spend the night sitting and talking to him, maybe convincing him into one or two dances. I wasn't that into dancing, anyways. I was happily surprised when he was the one convincing me to get up and dance.

Later that night, he reasoned with me that he had missed his own prom on account of being dead and all, and was glad for the chance at a redo. Plus, he added, he just loved holding me on the dance floor, without a care.

I would remember my prom for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p><em>Definitely not happy with this one, but I couldn't think of any prompt that wasn't, again, Male Genitalia. -.-<em>


	21. E is for Electric

**A/N: Hello. Here's another. I'm just churning them out today. XD**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. **

* * *

><p><strong>20) E is for Electric.<strong>

** POV: Tod Hudson.**  
><strong> WORDS: 128.<strong>

Working as a Reaper in a hospital, I've seen my fair share of electricity used to bring people to life. That's what defibrillators do. When a patient's heart stops beating, they apply a dose of electricity to shock it into beating again. I've seen it work, and I've seen it fail.

When I died, there was no use for defibrillators – I'd been gone too long. My heart stopped beating. When I was brought back, I had my body back. My heart worked. It pumped blood. It kept me alive... But for some reason, I didn't feel that it was truly beating.

And then Kaylee waltzed into my life and shot a shock of electricity into me, stronger than any shock paddles I'd seen.

My heart started beating again.

* * *

><p><em>This one's okay. Too cute, though. <em>


	22. F is for Fever

**A/N: Aaaand, last I'll post tonight. I think. Maybe. **

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Rachel Vincent. I am Farrah NoLastName.**

* * *

><p><strong>21) F is for Fever.<strong>

** POV: Kaylee Cavanaugh.**  
><strong> WORDS: 145.<strong>

You'd think that, me being dead and all, I would be free from annoyances such as getting sick. I guess not.

I hadn't been feeling well for the past few days, but it had gotten a lot worse today. I felt like total crap. I felt weak, my stomach was churning, my head was pounding, and no matter how many blankets I wrapped myself in, I was freezing.

Tod stopped by after his shift and noticed how sick I was, informing me that I had a fever. He made me chicken soup and curled up under my number of blankets to keep me company, no regard towards him catching my cold. He held me close and handed me tissues when I sneezed. We spent the rest of the day watching movies and playing video games.

You know what? This might be worth getting sick for.

* * *

><p><em>D'aww. <em>


	23. G is for Girlfriend

**A/N: Okay, here's another :P Yes, I'm posting like a fucking madman, but I've been writing a lot lately. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own. I don't even own paper copies of the books! I have them on my E-Reader! (Which I hate, because I find it an insult to books, but I don't have the shelf space for books anymore...)**

* * *

><p><strong>22)<strong> **G is for Girlfriend.**

** POV: Tod Hudson.**  
><strong> WORDS: 148.<strong>

Girlfriend was a word I always associated with Kaylee. Just not for me, though. She was Nash's girlfriend – untouchable, other than a few flirty lines thrown here and there to piss him off, like any good brother.

And then, I realized that I didn't want to see her as Nash's Girlfriend. It wasn't right, in more than one way. For one, they shouldn't be together. They weren't _meant _to be together. For another, she wasn't Nash's anything. She wasn't anyone's anything. She wasn't a possession or a name to fill the position of Nash's flavor of the week.

Even now, I have trouble calling her my girlfriend. She's too much of a free spirit, too independent and strong willed to belong to anything or anyone.

I have no trouble, however, with saying that I'm her boyfriend.

Because, one hundred percent, body and mind, heart and soul…

I'm hers.

* * *

><p><em>Gah. This one I don't like. It sounds so... scatterbrained. -.-<em>


	24. H is for Halloween

**A/N: In honor of my favorite time of year! XD Also, I know that I always have a number in front of the title of each drabble. I just wanted to pount out that they'r enot always right; they're just my guesses. The correct number is also the number of chapters. Get it? Got it? Great. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own!**

* * *

><p>24) H is for Halloween.<br>POV: Kaylee Cavanaugh.  
>WORDS: 165.<p>

I've never really liked Halloween. It was nothing but a waste of money – costumes, candy, decorations – and an excuse for teenagers to get wasted and party in slutty outfits.

But when Emma brought up the date, coming dangerously close to the thirty first, Tod just seemed so excited. He confessed that Halloween was his favorite time of the year, and not just because it was fun to pop in behind kids and scare them.

So, I dressed up this year (As a Bean Sidhe, for the irony) and laughed when I saw that Tod had the same idea, dressing up as a Grim Reaper, scythe and all.

We spent the night running around the neighborhood, pillow cases full of candy, like a couple of kids on a sugar high, ignoring the looks we got from disgruntled parents. Later, we piled our candy together and ate enough that I felt sick to the stomach the next day.

Halloween is, without a doubt, my new favorite holiday.

* * *

><p><em>LOLOL. I wanna go trick or treating with Tod! More treats than tricks, though, if you catch my drift. ;D (BTW I MEAN CHOCOLATE.) (BTW I mean chocolate and Tod. Together. At the same time. Make of that as you may.)<em>


	25. I is for Innocence

**A/N: Okay. I'm nervous to post this one, because I wrote it in a different style then the others. You'll understand when you read it. -.- Also, because, yeah, Tod's talking about Kaylee being a virgin, though it't not said outright. (Go on, Val. Get the giggles out.)**

**HEY! OVER HERE! ADDITIONAL INFO! -) This is set at the beginning/middle of If I Die, when everyone knows that time is running out, and Tod knows that Kaylee is considering some not great choices. **

**DISCLAIMER: It's not mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>25) I is for Innocent.<strong>

** POV: Tod Hudson.**  
><strong> WORDS: 162.<strong>

Kaylee, at first glance, you look innocent.

No offense, but you're short-ish, small, and cute, with these big, expressive blue eyes that make you look young, naïve, and, well, innocent.

But I know you past that first glance. I know everything that you've been through, from losing your mom, to your hurt over her dad's absence, to your stint in a mental hospital, to all of the hardships you've faced since discovering your heritage.

Every person is only granted a certain amount of innocent in certain areas. Kaylee, the things that you have seen, the things that you have faced… These things have stolen your innocence. At least, the innocence of your mind. Of your thoughts. Of your nature.

It only gets harder to keep that last bit of pureness, of innocence, Kaylee. Especially now that you don't have much time left. Hold on to it tightly. Don't you dare let it go.

Don't let my brother steal it away from you.

* * *

><p><em>Tell me if you like this style, with Tod directing his thoughts straight towards Kaylee!<em>


	26. J is for Jacket

**A/N: Hey. I meant to post yesterday, but my internet went AWOL and fanfiction was being a little bitch. -.- No fear; I'm back!**

**DISCLAIMER: It's not mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>26)<strong> **J is for Jacket.**

** POV: Kaylee Cavanaugh.**  
><strong> WORDS: 126.<strong>

It wasn't a big deal.

Sure, it was colder out than I had thought it would be. Sure, I was shivering. But I could have gone back home and grabbed myself a sweater. It wouldn't have been a problem.

I pointed this out to Tod, who was holding out his own jacket. I looked at him in disapproval, earning an eye roll when I told him that he'd freeze. Finally, I gave in and let him help me into his coat.

It was large on me, falling to mid-thigh, and I had to roll up the sleeves twice. But it was warm from his body heat – so warm - and it smelled like him. Clean, crisp… Like autumn, almost.

He _so_ wasn't getting this jacket back.

* * *

><p><em>Not too happy with this. Ten again, I'm not too happy with a lot of them, am I?<em>


	27. K is for Keepsake

**A/N: Here's another, because you apparently like it when I post like a fucking madman. **

**This is me disclaiming. See? I just disclaimed. Je suis proud. **

* * *

><p><strong>27)<strong> **K is for Keepsake.**

** POV: Kaylee Cavanaugh.**  
><strong> WORDS: 160.<strong>

I'm not really the type to keep souvenirs or keepsakes. I prefer to let my memories do their job then have some trinket or photo that I would end up losing anyways remind me of something.

This being said, I was surprised at how my heart fluttered when I opened my bio textbook to study, and a small pressed flower fell out. I plucked it up gently between two fingers, grinning. Three weeks ago, it had been warm out, so I had decided to lie in the backyard and study. Tod had joined me, eventually getting bored.

He had picked a flower with a bit of a stem, a small blue one that he said matched my eyes. He tucked it into my hair, kissing me gently. My guess was that it had fallen out and I'd closed the textbook on it by accident.

I tucked the flower's stem into my dressing table's mirror and vowed to keep it forever.

* * *

><p><em>This one is cute. :3<em>


	28. L is for Love

**A/N: PROPS TO LOVELYBRITISHLIES FOR THIS PROMPT AND STORYLINE! XD You rock. I really liked writing this one!**

**I know you said, Tod telling Kaylee he loves her, and her saying it back, and I don't think Tod would really be as nervous as I wrote him, but it's so much cuter like this. :) I hope I did your idea justice!**

**I officially declare this DrabbleFic disclaimed. **

* * *

><p><strong>28)<strong> **L is for Love.**

** POV: Tod Hudson.**  
><strong> WORDS: 172.<strong>

I didn't think it was possible to be this nervous over one four letter word.

_Come on, Tod._ I encouraged myself. _You've faced down Hellions and rouge Reapers, and an angry drugged up brother, but you can't say it?_

Kaylee waits patiently while I play with her hands to buy myself some time. I'd opened really lamely, with, "Kaylee, there's something I want to tell you." in a break between kisses. I'd decided that I'd waited long enough to say it.

And then I'd chocked. What if she didn't say it back? What if she decided that she didn't feel the same way? God –_ what if she laughed at me?_

_Just three words. That's it. You can do it. _

"Kaylee, I… Shit, how do I say this?" I swallowed heavily and looked up, discouraged by the amusement in her eyes. She really _was _about to laugh at me.

She _did_ laugh, right after she leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you, Tod."

I sighed in relief.

"I love you too, Kaylee."

* * *

><p><em>D'aww. <em>


	29. M is for Mess

**A/N: For some reason, I couldn't come up with a good M prompt, so this one isn't that awesome. And I had an idea that would have made it A LOT longer, so I had to cut it to a boring exposition piece. Would you be interested, once I'm done my 100 drabbles, that I write it as a normal-length one shot (Somewhere around 1000 words) and posted it as an outtake?  
><strong>** _  
><strong>**[DISCLAIMED!] **

* * *

><p><strong>29)<strong> **M is for Messy.**

** POV: Kaylee Cavanaugh.**  
><strong> WORDS:<strong>

I'll say it once, for the records: I can't bake.

When I had failed at making Harmony a birthday cake for the second time in one day, Tod decided to step in. Apparently, Harmony's amazing baking skills, and he decided to take pity and teach me.

I'll admit, I was doing a lot better than I had had been without his help. The cake was in the oven, and we were cleaning up the materials, but I kept getting distracted. (How the _hell_ he could make an apron look that hot?)

Bag of flour plus Distracted Kaylee equals disaster.

Disaster, as in, the entire bad of flour accidently poured on Tod. Disaster, as in how Tod retaliated with eggs cracked into my hair. Disaster, as in the food fight that presumed.

It was the best mess (And cake!) I'd ever made.

* * *

><p><em>Meh. :)<em>


	30. N is for Name

**A/N: Credit for this prompt and story line goes to, once again, LovelyBritishLies! YOU ROCK! I totally didn't do this one justice, but I tried!**

**DISCLAIMED. Officially. **

* * *

><p><strong>30) N is for Name.<strong>

**POV: Tod Hudson.**  
><strong>WORDS: 146.<strong>

I needed to know her name.

No, not to be a good brother and know who Nash's new girlfriend was. I needed to _know_ her. She was beautiful. She was witty. She was outspoken, and level headed, and strong willed. Not like any other girl that Nash had dated before. That much I could tell in ten minutes.

And she was a Bean Sidhe. Very interesting.

More interesting than her heritage were her eyes. Those eyes… They were so familiar, somehow. Had we met before, in passing? Had I taken the soul of someone she knew? Why did I imagine remembering those eyes twisting in panic when I thought of how I knew them?

She was a mystery that I ached to solve. The problem was, like any good mystery, I needed my clue. My guide to find out who she was.

I needed her name.

* * *

><p><em>Like? Not?<em>


End file.
